ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Domani's
' Domani's & The County Jail' is the twentieth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The team takes on a case referred to TAPS by Dave Tango, at Domani's, a restaurant in New Jersey. There they meet Mary McCoy, the current owner. She recounts some of the phenomena witnessed there: a barstool fell and landed upside down; glasses above the bar rock back and forth; a banquet room door that slams on its own; a bartender and customers say they saw black shadows. Mary thinks that Etta, a former owner who died in the building, haunts the restaurant. Mary shows them a mirror in the attic that she doesn't touch, because she's afraid it will cause bad luck. Grant tempts fate by giving the mirror a big kiss. When Dave tries to open the door of the banquet room, something resists and stops it from opening. He finds nothing obstructing its movement. Jason and Grant catch an image on the thermal camera in a restroom. When they review the tape, they realize it might be their own reflection. The glasses above the bar only rattle when shaken. A quirk of the barstool's design causes it, when knocked over, to land the way Mary saw it. Steve thinks he has captured an EVP of laughter, but analysis reveals it was Donna. Jason and Grant tell Mary about debunking the stool and the glasses, and about Dave's experience with the door. They play an EVP, which sounds like a sigh and a child's voice saying, "I'm staying here." Mary says she feels uneasy; Jason tells her that there seems to be paranormal activity but not enough to say the restaurant is haunted. They tell her that she can call them if anyone feels uncomfortable. The team's next case is at St. John's County Jail, the site of eight hangings. Its inmates lived without running water or electricity. At St. John's, a guide named Savannah catalogs some of the jail's paranormal events: a spirit pushed a guide down the stairs; Savannah heard a voice say, "Good afternoon, Sheriff," as she turned on the jail's robotic mascot, Sheriff JoeBot; in a cellblock, an employee saw doors bang back and forth, and visitors can still smell urine in cells empty for decades; in a children's bedroom, Savannah has smelled chocolate; a door swung shut in a death-row cell while a tour group was inside. Brian and Steve detect high EMF spikes on the first floor when they ask for sign of a "presence" in a cell. While playing with Sheriff JoeBot, they hear a jangling noise from the cells. On the stairs, Jason and Grant realize the urine smell might come in through the vent and that it persists because old urine deposits have calcified. In the Death Row cell, Lisa and Donna experience a creepy, heavy feeling when they catch sight of a nearby gallows. After reviewing the footage, Brian and Steve tell Jason and Grant about the high EMF spikes and the jangling in the cellblock. They play an audio clip for Jason and Grant that sounds like a conversation with a deep voice. Jason and Grant share the team's findings with Savannah. They've concluded that there might be some paranormal activity in St. John's, but they can't say the building is haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes